Meant to Be
by PegasusRider
Summary: A collection of YuriSora drabbles. Starting with the Golden Phoenix, then Sora's tryout. For those who cheer for the Prince and the maid, Yuri and Sora.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! (Sorry to all my Inu Yasha fans. XD I had to write about this show.) A quick pre-amble. I've seen all of season one, and parts of season two, so yes **_I know_** that Yuri doesn't like Sora this way, and I know that Sora got over her school girl crush on Yuri. HOWEVER That still isn't a good enough reason to prevent me from writing one-shots about them!

That's what my plan is for this, there aren't ANY Yuri/Sora fics out there, I've seen ONE! Just ONE! SO, I intend to get a couple one-shots out there. This will be a drabble collection, although I will more than likely rarely update since my Inu Yasha fics get first priority, Fruits Basket second! It will mostly have stuff straight from the episodes in it, just with small twists. When I actually get into it later I'll start making up my own stuff.

Disclaimer: I just want to let you all know I don't own Kaleido Star, if I did Yuri would SO be Sora's partner.

Thank you for reading this one-shot/drabble, and I hope you enjoy it.

With that I give you…

* * *

_**Soaring**_

Yuri had to let out a chuckle after seeing the short, spunky Sora manage to pull of Layla's famous Gold Phoenix routine, he did this in private of course. He had to admire the determination of that girl. She must have a great amount of ability if she was able to learn such an advanced routine in such a short amount of time. Yes, she wasn't able to snatch up what would be her partner's bar, but if she had a partner, that wouldn't matter. He would have caught her in her falter.

Although the plum colored hair and friendly brown eyes weren't exactly traits that could spark fear in a person's heart, Yuri _knew_ Layla felt threatened after seeing the small girl perform the move.

Granted, she strode up and spoke with the girl, but if she hadn't Calos certainly would have said something. Besides, she had her pride to cover.

_That_ was why Yuri decided not to tell Layla about his small piece of advice he had given Sora. He still wasn't sure what had exactly compelled him to talk to the Japanese girl, but he was glad he had.

One day Layla would no longer be the star of Kaleido Stage. She would go onto something bigger and better, the movies, TV shows, the works, all to make her father happy in attempts to gain his attention. Then it would be Sora's chance to shine. And Yuri was planning on being there, at her side, receiving applause with her, hopefully as her partner. Because the talent and spunk that Sora possessed, shouldn't go wasted.

* * *

Sora's heart had practically flown out of her chest once she realized she had successfully completed the Golden Phoenix. As she soared toward the waiting bar her heart was skipping in circles. She was doing it all for her Romeo, whoever that may be. Although perhaps deep in her heart, she wished he was Yuri. That was why she had pictured Yuri opposing her. Perhaps, one day, she would be able perform routines like the Golden Phoenix with him on Kaleido Stage. With excitement she reached out to grab the bar, thinking of all her future dreams.

All of those hopes dropped to the floor with Sora once her hand missed the bar. She felt her heart plummet as she fell through the air. It hit rock bottom once Sora felt the familiar sag of the net underneath her.

She tried to fight the tears. She, Sora, would never be able to perform with Yuri, ever. She simply wasn't good enough. That was how she felt as she miserably rolled off the net, missing the concerned light in the Russian acrobat's eyes as he walked up to the net with his current partner.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I would so love it if you do! Also if any of you guys are Yuri/Sora fans, please drop me a note! I LOVE talking about this pairing, especially since I have a lot of theories on it! Thanks so much for reading! 


	2. Leaping

A/N: Yeah… so this happens BEFORE the drabble I did first… Haha my bad! Also, I spelled Kalos's name wrong on my first drabble. (Kalos, not Calos) And I don't think I got the dialog EXACTLY right… but it's close enough!

**_HIGHLY IMPORTANT_**: To any of you who have read my Inu Yasha fics, specifically MY PET, LISTEN UP! Today, the 16th, a voting web page called "A Jar of Pens" is opening voting for several sections. MY PET has been picked as a nominee for 'Most Humorous'. PLEASE VOTE FOR ME! The webpage is in my PROFILE!

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

_**Meant to Be**_

_Leaping_

Finally, she had finally done it! Sora was not only given the chance to _be_ on THE Kaleido Stage, but she was actually doing better! The cries of the little girl had opened her soul, making her relive the feeling of what it was like to simply _be alive_! That was exactly how Sora felt on the stage!

It no longer mattered that Layla was waiting, or that Ken was anxiously watching in the wings. Heck, she didn't even care if Kalos approved of the size of her thighs or not! All that mattered was the spring of the trampoline underneath her, and the shouts and cheers of the crowd that she performed for.

It was all for them.

Sora was hit, for a mere second, of the princely vision she had seen earlier that day striding backstage. Yuri. She instantly dismissed it. She would count herself extremely lucky if she ever managed to land a partner like Yuri, but for now the trampoline and the audience was enough for her.

Sora felt herself rocket upwards, caught up in the delight of performing. The brilliant suddenly flooded the stage, and Sora felt blinded for a moment. That mere moment was all that was needed in order to knock her off course.

Sora's already pumping adrenaline kicked into high speed, she would _never_ survive a fall from _this_ height! Her frenzied mind contemplated the possibility of trying to swim through the air to try and get over, what else could she do?

* * *

Yuri's heart froze when he saw that the new girl, the plum haired Japanese girl, was going to fall in between the trampolines. He had heard her dreamy sigh when she had seen him earlier, and he found it amusing. However something utterly foreign was beating in his heart as his mouth went dry while the small girl dropped. He had to save her. In his impatience he let his mask slip as he lunged past Ken, hurrying to get out fast enough to catch the girl.

"Out of the way!" he shouted before leaping onstage, vaulting onto a trampoline. He came up as she fell down, and he managed to grab her and maintain a balance for both of them.

His hands tightened around her small but muscled waist, and he could feel the girl tense in his arms. Her eyes were practically falling out of her head.

"Just keep smiling," he told Sora with a charming grin, wondering at how he was able to force it himself when his heart was franticly beating with relief, and the strange part was he didn't have a clue as to why.

They made a safe landing, and both chose a pose, Yuri maneuvering himself close to the tiny acrobat. He liked the feeling of her small form spooned against his. She was soft and warm, unlike Layla who was usually stiff, and not at all trusting.

As they trekked off stage Yuri shrank into the shadows. Layla was prowling around, and it wouldn't do any good for her to see them together.

* * *

Sora was frightened out of her mind when Yuri came swooping in. _HE_ was the _last_ person she expected to see onstage, saving her much less! As he held her, Sora couldn't help but wonder if this was how Layla felt every time she and Yuri performed together, complete and stable.

In Yuri's strong and steady grip Sora couldn't but help relax. He was, _warm_. Standing next to him made something deep inside of her well up, almost like the elation of soaring through the air when bouncing on the trampoline.

As Sora waved at the audience that was roaring with approval, she felt like she had been given the greatest gift ever. Her first debut performance on Kaleido Stage was a success, she had pulled off the climax, and it ended on a perfect note with the help of a prince. Best yet on her _first_ performance ever, she finished with Yuri Killian. And that was something she thought she would never be able to top again.

* * *

Yuri thanked his lucky stars for several things. First off that no one wondered exactly _how_ he had been able to react so fast. It never occurred to them that in order to see Sora's danger…he would have to be watching her, and only her, very closely. Well, it never occurred to anyone except for a boy who seemed to be smitten with Sora, but he was already suspicious because of the shout Yuri had aimed at him.

Secondly was the fact that Ken never did opened his mouth to tell anyone about those curt words that had been barked out in a moment of panic. Little did Yuri know that those few words, however harmless they might be, were what allowed Ken to see that there was truly _much_ more to Yuri the Russian aerialist then simply being Layla's partner. They were also what made Ken aware that Yuri, even at his worst, would always be thinking of Sora, _always_.

* * *

A/N: Hah, that was supposed to be foreshadowing to when Yuri turns 'bad'. Hear me out people, does anybody else see how Yuri was sorta curt that ONE time, and then up until he's like "muwahah Kaleido stage is MINE" he's all nice and sweet? Good point eh? 


End file.
